Warriors: Red Moon
by Ravenheart123
Summary: "When a storm created by a single thorn wreaks havoc on the Clans, Darkness, Water and Air will only find salvation through the Leopard's roar" Leopardkit is about to become a ShadowClan apprentice with her sister Duskkit. Little does she know that she carries a destiny on her shoulders that will haunt her forever.
1. Allegiences

**_Author's Notes: I do not own the Clans featured in this story, nor do I own Warriors. All characters here belong to me._  
**

**Allegiances**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader ****Littlestar- **Tiny black and white tom with with small, slanted, gold eyes

**Deputy ****Screechtail- **Very large dark colored mackerel tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice- **Darkpaw

**Medicine**** Cat**** Muddystream- **Dark brown tabby tom**  
**

**Apprentice- **Shrewpaw

**Warriors ****Mossclaw- **Solid grey tom with yellow eyes and a silver muzzle (from age)

**Redfur- **Red tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice- **Rustypaw

**Brackenstrike- **Brindle she-cat with one eye and a white belly

**Apprentice- **Splashpaw

**Mallowfoot- **Very dark grey smoke tabby tom with a shredded ear

**Featherclaw- **Silver she-cat with black marbled tabby stripes and a horribly scarred flank

**Cloudface- **All grey tom with a soft, pure white face

**Nettlepatch- **Bicolored grey and brown tabby tom

**Gorseleap- **Very light ginger tom with barely visible tabby stripes

**Poppyshine- **Ruddy tabby she-cat with beautiful, shiny blue eyes

**Russetstripe- **Russet tabby she-cat with pretty, blue eyes

**Snowbreeze- **Beautiful white she-cat with emerald eyes

**Icewhisker- **All white tom with patchy fur and yellow eyes

**Sparrowwhisker- **Brown tabby tom, Newest Warrior

**Crowshine- **Black she-cat with blue eyes, Newest Warrior

**Jayfire- **Blue tabby tom with rain colored eyes, Newest Warrior

**Apprentices ****Rustypaw- **Solid ginger she-cat with kit-like features

**Darkpaw- **Black smoke tabby tom

**Splashpaw- **Dark solid blue tom

**Shrewpaw- **Milky brown tabby tom

**Queens ****Skyfall- **Beautiful solid blue she-cat with a silver belly and a long muzzle (Nursing Mallowfoot's kits: Leopardkit and Duskkit)

**Minkshade- **Very dark solid brown she-cat (Nursing Littlestar's kits: Nightkit, Berrykit, and Cinderkit)

**Dappleflight- **Deep chocolate dappled she-cat (Expecting kits)

**Elders ****Hollyscratch- **Battle scarred black tom

**Kinkwhisker- **Grey tabby she-cat, oldest and crankiest cat in the clan

**ThunderClan**

**Leader ****Volestar- **Very old large black tom

**Deputy ****Thornwing- **Dark tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**** Spidertooth****- **Thickly furred tortoiseshell tom with golden eyes

**Apprentice- **Swiftpaw

**Warriors ****Longflight- **Long tailed grey she-cat

**Whispyfur- **Silver she-cat

**Apprentice- **Yellowpaw

**Mousenose- **Thick, brown tabby tom

**Apprentice- **Rockpaw

**Pouncefang- **Black and white tom

**Apprentice- **Lionpaw

**Addertail- **Giant tabby tom

**Willowsplash- **Lilac and white she-cat

**Notchear- **Dark grey and black tabby tom born with a notch in his ear

**Barkclaw- **Solid brown tom

**Deerwing**- Pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Queens ****Sunfeather- **Pretty bright ginger she-cat (expecting kits)

**Lilysnow- **Lilac and white she-cat (Kits: Greykit, Leafkit)

**Elders ****Ashstripe- **Grey tabby tom

**Talonscar- **Scarred brown tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader **** Froststar- **Pure white tom with clear blue eyes

**Deputy**** Hawkstorm- **Dark tabby tom

**Medicine Cat **** Quailspots- **Pretty young brown she-cat with black flecks

**Warriors**** Troutstream- **Grey tabby she-cat

**Salmontail- **Black and white tom

**Fuzzyfoot- **Scruffy white tom with ginger spots

**Otterclaw- **Bicolor brown and white tom

**Apprentice- **Deerpaw

**Minnowleap- **Bicolor grey and white tom

**Apprentice-** Breezepaw

**Cherryflight- **Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Beechheart- **Dark tabby tom

**Bramblestorm- **Dark tabby tom

**Mintwater- **Grey she-cat

**Queens ****Rainbird- **Pretty blue point with a youthful appearance (stays in the Nursery)

**Fallowfur- **Fallow she-cat (expecting kits)

**Blueheart- **Blue tabby she-cat (expecting kits)

**Elders **** Turtleear- **Tortoiseshell she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader **** Foxstar- **Deep red tom

**Deputy ****Juniperberry- **Pretty dark grey tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat **** Smallpath- **Small black tom

**Warriors ****Hareflight- **Grey and brown tabby tom

**Mooresong- **Attractive silver tabby she-cat

**Birdflight-** Grey and white she-cat

**Foxpounce- **Red tom with markings like a fox

**Sandycloud- **Sand colored she-cat

**Webtooth- **Grey and brown spotted tom

**Beetlefoot- **Black tom

**Jaytail- **Solid blue tom

**Olivefoot- **Solid grey she-cat

**Kestrelwater- **Tabby tom

**Robinfrost- **Ruddy and white she-cat

**Firepetal- **Ginger she-cat

**Queens ****Fallingsun- **Very dark ginger she-cat (Kits: Hollowkit, Streamkit, Shallowkit, and Mistykit)

**Snowlight- **White she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes (Kits: Whitekit, Stormkit, and Morningkit)

**Shadeleaf- **Pretty dappled grey she-cat (Kits: Ebonykit, and Ivykit)

**Elders ****Shredear- **Very old tom with a shredded ear (retired early and was renamed because of an ear infection that caused him to go deaf)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It was a clear night._ Not a cloud in the sky. A half-moon glowed in the dark sky. There was no noise, with the exception of the soothing sound of the waterfall. A she-cat sat alone by the edge of a mirror-like pool, staring at the reflection of the twinkling stars. Her head was filled with thoughts of how her former clan was fairing. They seemed to be prospering.

She dug her claws into the wet rock, she wished she could be back in her Medicine Den, sorting her herbs instead of watching her former apprentice do that himself. She had many more seasons ahead of her, but her plans for the future were ruined. Taken away from her. Ripped out of reach by trusting the wrong cat. Thankfully, he was in the the Place of No Stars now, where she couldn't be bothered by him. She refused to say or even _think_ of his name.

Since it was the half-moon, the Medicine Cats would come to visit with StarClan, and they should be arriving sometime very soon. She was actually excited to see them, despite her jealousy. _If I want to share tongues with them, I need to make myself look at least presentable. _With this thought, she began grooming herself ferociously.

"Hey Finchwing!" The silver tabby she-cat jumped when she heard her name being called.

Her neck fur bristled, "What do _you_ want, furball?"

A ginger tabby made a move to pin her to the ground, but she dodged him and with sheathed claws, swatted at his head. He lost his balance and fell into the Moonpool. "Even though I'm a Medicine Cat, I know enough about fighting to be able to do something as simple as that, Firepelt!"

The ginger tom's head popped out of the water and he clawed up next Finchwing. "Stupid furball," He murmured, his fur plastered to his body.

Finchwing let out a _mrrow _of amusment and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. The two cats leaned closer to each other -despite Firepelt being soaked- and Finchwing rested her head under the handsome tom's.

They were mates.

The Warrior Code says that Medicine Cats cannot have mates, but Finchwing broke that law. And only to make things worse, she had kits. Before any cat could notice them, she fed the kits death berries to kill them and buried them far away from the clan.

Their meeting was cut short when another cat, the former Medicine Cat of ThunderClan, Jayfeather, leaped gracefully down to the Moonpool.

"Jayfeather!" Finchwing exclaimed, "Is there something you need?"

Jayfeather nodded and sat himself down in between Firepelt and Finchwing, as if to separate them.

"Well then," Firepelt mewed, "What is it?"

"Be quiet!" The former Medicine Cat hissed at the flame colored tom, glaring ice daggers at him, "I'm thinking." Jayfeather was born blind to the wrong parents. He and his siblings had thought that they were the kits of the ThunderClan deputy Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, but instead he was the son of his "aunt" Leafpool, who -at the time- was ThunderClan's Medicine Cat and Crowfeather, a WindClan tom. He had been gifted with special powers to walk in the dreams of the cat he chooses. His brother, Lionblaze, could not be defeated in battle, and his brother's apprentice Dovepaw, (who received the name Dovewing) had super hearing.

"You've thought long enough," Finchwing hissed after a few heartbeats, "Tell us what's on your mind."

After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. "The Clans are in great danger."

"What can we do to stop it?" Firepelt asked frantically.

Despite the cats around him losing their minds to worry, Jayfeather was calm and kept his composure, there wasn't a single expression readable on his face, "I'm not even sure that we can do _anything _about this. We could try to think up of something, but, things will happen too soon. After tonight, he only has a moon left to live. A moon before the treachery begins.

"There has to be _something_ we can do!" Finchwing cried, shaking her head slightly.

"We can do our best to warn the Medicine Cats of this. But after that, we can do nothing but watch over them and hope for the best of our brothers and sisters in the clans. _Darkness, Water, and Air will be tested by a storm created by a single thorn." _Jayfeather sighed, "They will be arriving any time now, so-"

"Wait, Jayfeather!" Finchwing called. Jayfeather turned his head to the she-cat. Even though he was born blind, he was rewarded sight upon joining StarClan.

"What if we chose a cat from the Cla-"

"No!" Jayfeather hissed, "I'd hate to have another cat go through something like that. I had to, and it was torture!"

"Please allow me to finish!" Finchwing yowled, sliding her claws in and out of her paws, "My idea may be the difference between life and death for the clans!"

Jayfeather let out a long sigh, "Alright. Go on."

"The cat that we choose will be a cat that will be capable of saving the clans." Finchwing said.

"But how would we choose the cat? We can't afford to risk using the trial and error method!" Jayfeather growled.

"No, but I've been observing the cat I think we should choose because I am their aunt. And they might just be the cat for the job. Why don't we modify your prophecy, Jayfeather? _When a storm created by a single thorn wreaks havoc on the Clans, Darkness, Water and Air will only find salvation through the Leopard's roar."_

_**Author's Notes: I do not own Jayfeather, but I do own all other characters featured in this chapter.**  
_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Duskkit, where are you Duskkit? Leopardkit?"The queen called out to her kits. The fog was so thick and soupy, she was lucky to be able to see a tail-length away from her nose. The ground was damp and made a sucking sound when she stepped on it. It was morning, but with a mixture of fog and dark clouds that meant rain was on it's way.

The new-leaf had brought a generous amount of rain along with it. The Clans were very thankful for this. Prey was abundant, the herbs the Medicine Cat Spidertooth and his apprentice Shrewpaw needed were flourishing. The lake was almost overflowing with its fresh, clean, fish-filled water.

The queen kept walking, and within a few heartbeats, the bramble thicket that signaled the beginning of the Leader's den was in her range of sight. She tried calling out to her kits again to receive no response.

Her blue-grey pelt was plastered to her side from the dampness of the air and splashing mud when she stepped in puddles. Despite all of her untidiness, her eyes were clear with determination.

She was startled by a heavy paw step from the ground above the Leader's den. Then she heard small feet scrambling up the tree and onto the branch Littlestar used to address the clan.

"Skyfall!" A kit voice screeched, dragging out 'fall'. Another voice cried out as it leaped through the thick air.

The queen felt herself fall to the ground from the weight of two cats slamming into her side. She rolled onto her back and allowed the kits to crawl onto her belly.

"That was a fun game of hide and seek!" One kit called. She had blue grey fur like her mother, but her fur was heavily marked with black tabby spots.

"Yeah, it was!" The second kit mewed. She had almost black fur with a smoke pattern like her father.

"Well it kept my two little troublemakers busy for a while." Skyfall mewed.

"And by troublemakers, you mean…us?" The first kit giggled.

"There are you two little Warriors," A rather high, yet smooth voice called from the den near where they lay. A small, well groomed black and white tom walked into their line of vision.

Skyfall scrambled to her paws and dipped her head at her leader. Her kits did the same. A small smile creased his face, "It won't be long now, Skyfall."

"Indeed."

When they move to the apprentice den, she will miss her kits, but she knows that they are the future of the clan, and they already show so much promise in their curiosity and energy. Skyfall was already so proud of them.

He gave her a nod and stalked to the freshkill pile to grab a frog.

"Come on, kits, you're so muddy, we need to groom you." The blue queen shoved her kits towards the Nursery and once they climbed into their nest, she grabbed Leopardkit by her scruff.

The spotted she-kit squirmed in her mother's grasp, "Hey, I'm not _that _dirty!"

Minkshade, another queen, let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "You have your paws full with them, don't you Skyfall?" Minkshade's kits were too young for Leopardkit and Duskkit to play with, they had just been born less than a quarter moon ago. And because they were too young, it was Skyfall's job to keep her own kits entertained.

Leopardkit and Duskkit were six moons now. Littlestar had told the queen that their apprentice ceremony would be within the next two days. Of course the two sisters were very excited about this. Rustypaw agreed to show them some of her best moves Redfur, her mentor, had taught her. That just got them more roweled up. But Skyfall didn't mind. She was enjoying the time with her kits while she still had it.

Leopardkit finally wriggled out of her mother's grasp and the queen snatched up Duskkit, who was often more of a challenge to groom. She would swat at her mother, hiss and spit at her, and one time, she even drew blood from Skyfall's nose by biting it.

"I'm almost done, Duskkit, hold still!"

"I'm a fierce ShadowClan apprentice, I don't get groomed by my mother!"

"I'm afraid you're still considered a kit even though you're six moons."

Duskkit hissed at Skyfall's remark. She finally let her go and the two kits began tussling with each other. She stood and walked to the freshkill pile (which was just expanded by Cloudface's hunting patrol) and grabbed a lizard. She laid back down in her nest and set the lizard down to eat, but Leopardkit took it into her mouth and threw it around.

Skyfall hissed and growled at her kits, "Never play with your food! It is used only for our survival, this lizard is not a toy and is to be respected for giving us life!"

The two kits shrank back, their eyes dilated with fear, "We're sorry, mother!"

Skyfall smiled gently, "I know you are, my kits."

"Remember when we were kits?" Dappleflight mewed from her nest.

"Yeah, we got into so much trouble, Littlestar didn't know what to do with us!" Skyfall purred, "And these two have inherited our mischievous side."

"I wonder how my kits will be like." The dappled queen pondered.

"Probably like you."

While the two queens were conversing, Leopardkit and Duskkit silently slinked out of the nursery and towards the apprentice den, only to get a not-so-friendly greeting from the apprentices.

"You're not welcomed into the apprentice's den yet, if you want us to show you some of our moves, then go outside and we'll show you." Darkpaw hissed.

"Sorry," the two chorused.

They quickly made their way elder's den. Splashpaw was cleaning out Hollyscratch's nest. The elder was telling him a story about a badger that the two kits were determined to listen to as well. The duo leapt onto Splashpaw's back and attempted to claw over him.

"Get off, would you?" He hissed, shaking them off his pelt.

Hollyscratch flicked his tail, "Oh Splashpaw, they're just little kits, they deserve to join in on the fun we're having."

Splashpaw rolled his eyes and mumbled, "What fun?"

"What was that?" Hollyscratch questioned.

"Nothing."

"So, as I was saying, I leapt at the badger, who was cornering my mate, he just about clawed my eyes out, but he just managed to leave this little scar here." He rubbed a long pink gash that ran from his left ear to his right cheek with his paw.

The two kits gasped in amazement, "Did you live?" Leopardkit asked.

Duskkit nudged her sister, "Silly furball, if Hollyscratch would've died, then he wouldn't be here. He would be in StarClan."

"Right." The spotted she-kit gave her sister a curt nod.

"You two better run off to Skyfall, I think she's waiting for you." Hollyscratch mewed.

"But we don't wanna!" Leopardkit moaned.

"Yeah." Duskkit sighed.

Splashpaw turned to the duo, his sleek, blue fur littered with clumps of moss, "I think you need to go, Skyfall will come looking for you if you don't. You can't be apprentices if you can't be obedient."

"We want to be apprentices!" Leopardkit mewed, "We'll go right away!"

She nudged Duskkit and they ran quickly back to the nursery.

Skyfall was sharing fresh-kill with Minkshade and Dappleflight. Minkshade's kits, Nightkit, Berrykit and Cinderkit were just born not too long ago, they weren't large enough to play with. The black tom, Nightkit squirmed in his nest, mewling loudly. Berrykit, a black and dark brown tabby she-kit responded with a loud meow. Cinderkit just stayed quiet.

"What's wrong with Cinderkit, why isn't she mewling?" Leopardkit asked.

Minkshade lifted her head to peer at her kits, "She's always been quiet and she's small and weak."

Duskkit's ears flattened, "Poor Cinderkit. Will she live long enough to be an apprentice with us?"

"Oh she will." Dappleflight tried to sound sure, but she wasn't doing a very good job at that.

"Where have you been?" The two's mother asked.

"We went to the Elder's den." Duskkit responded.

"Did you listen to their stories?" Skyfall mewed.

"Yup, Hollyscratch told us how he got the scar over his face fighting a badger!" Leopardkit rubbed her paw over her face as if to show where the scar was.

"Once we finish with this thrush, why don't we all take a nap together, and then, I'll talk to Littlestar about you apprentice ceremony?" Skyfall asked.

"Okay!" The two cheered in unison.

* * *

Leopardkit stirred as she felt Skyfall's warmth leave her side. She slowly opened her eyes to find that her mother was standing over top of her, "Go back to sleep, Leopardkit, I'm going to go talk to Littlestar." The soothing sound of the rain made it harder for Leopardkit to overcome the sleepiness.

The spotted kit opened her mouth wide in a huge yawn and opened her eyes wider to find that Skyfall had already disappeared into the fog and rain. She glanced to her side and saw that Minkshade and Dappleflight were sleeping as well and Minkshade's kits had stopped mewling.

_I don't understand. _She thought, _I'm big enough to be an apprentice. Why hasn't Littlestar made me one already? I'm over six moons old and he still hasn't apprenticed me. Maybe he's waiting for Rustypaw, Darkpaw and Splashpaw to be ready to be Warrior so that one of them could mentor me._

Leopardkit sighed as those thoughts filled her head. Skyfall will convince Littlestar to make her an apprentice. She just had to. She rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long after that when she felt something soft brush against her flank. She opened her eyes to find that Skyfall had returned.

"What did Littlestar say?" She asked.

"He said that your apprentice ceremony will be later. But I hope by that he means later today." Her mother responded.

"Yeah. Me too." She yawned again and drifted into sleep.

* * *

She awoke once again, but this time to mewling kits. The rain had not yet stopped. Duskkit was already up and grooming herself, "Hey, dormouse, your finally awake, huh?" She challenged.

"Why you…" Leopardkit hissed and pounced onto Duskkit. She swatted at the black tabby kit's nose but her opponent pushed on Leopardkit's long chest fur. She used all of her strength to shove Leopardkit on the ground and took control of their little battle.

"Good move, Duskkit." Skyfall mewed.

Duskkit nodded quickly and hopped onto Leopardkit's back, dragging her down. Leopardkit countered by standing on her hind legs and falling onto her back, crushing Duskkit. She yowled in pain and wriggled out from underneath her sister.

"That's enough!" She hissed to Leopardkit.

Despite Duskkit's hiss, Leopardkit unsheathed her claws and pinned her sister down.

She was shocked to hear her mother's voice, "That's enough, Leopardkit. Your opponent has surrendered, so you must let her go."

"Aw." She whined and let Duskkit stand.

A yowl suddenly stopped the commotion, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high branch for a clan meeting."

Dappleflight's ears pricked, "It's Littlestar!"

Skyfall smiled and whipped her heads to her kits, "Quick, let me clean you up."

She snagged her claws on the two young cats' pelts and pulled them close to her. She licked their heads in turn ferociously then used her claws to take out the matts in their fur and comb it out.

"Skyfall!" They chorused as they tried to wiggle out of her paws.

She sighed and allowed them to break free.

Outside, cats gathered around the high branch like moths to a flame. They murmured to each other, wondering what the meeting might be about. Littlestar crouched calmly atop the branch, his face showing no readable emotion, like usual.

Once he figured that all the cats were outside, he finally spoke, "Cats of ShadowClan. We all know that there are many moments of importance in the life of a clan cat. And now will be a moment in the life of two kits that they will never forget."

Leopardkit and Duskkit smiled to each other and looked up at Skyfall, who was smiling as well.

"Skyfall, you have raised two fine young kits who will one day make valuable warriors. Leopardkit, Duskkit, please step forward."

They did.

"Duskkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Mossclaw. I hope Mossclaw will pass down all he knows on to you.

Mossclaw, you are ready to take on yet another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hawktuft, who now walks with StarClan, and you have shown yourself to be skillful in battle and fiercely loyal to you clan. You will be the mentor of Duskpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Mossclaw stood and began walking over to Duskpaw. Skyfall pushed her forward and she touched nose with him.

"I won't let you down." Duskpaw whispered to Mossclaw.

"_I _won't let _you_ down." He responded, smiling.

Littlestar blinked and held his paw out in Leopardkit's direction, "Leopardkit, it is also time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Featherclaw.

Featherclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. You received exceptional training from Kinkwhisker and you have proven to be to be skillful and clever. You shall mentor Leopardpaw, may you pass these qualities onto her."

Leopardpaw touched noses with her new mentor and purred at the elder warrior's touch.

"I'm sure we'll do great together!"

The clan cheered out, "Duskpaw, Leopardpaw, Duskpaw, Leopardpaw!"

She glanced at Skyfall, who was leaning up against her mate, Mallowfoot.

_I'm an apprentice now, I can't believe it, I'm an apprentice now!_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, what are we going to do first?" Leopardpaw asked, "Go hunting, battle training?" She swatted the air with her paws and turned to her mentor.

The silver and black she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "No, no. Right now, the only hunting we're going to do is hunting for dry moss for Kinkwhisker's nest." Leopardpaw flattened her ears and let out a long moan of disappointment.

Featherclaw's whiskers twitched, "Don't worry, we'll make it fun. Maybe Duskpaw and Mossclaw can come with us."

Leopardpaw's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Why don't you go find your sister and ask her if she wants to come?" Her mentor suggested.

The spotted apprentice nodded and rushed off to find Duskpaw, though it wasn't much of a challenge as she was sitting beside Skyfall. Leopardpaw ran to her side, "Hey Duskpaw, do you and Mossclaw want to come with Featherclaw and me to gather moss for the elder's nests?"

Duskpaw's tail flicked, "That doesn't sound like much fun."

"But we're going to make it fun! And we'll also be going out of the camp for the first time!"

There was a pause, then their mother broke into the conversation, "Oh Duskpaw, it was the first thing I had to do when I was an apprentice. Go with her!"

The dark apprentice sighed, "Alright, Skyfall." She got up and ran to her mentor. The two talked a little with each other then turned to Leopardpaw.

"I think it's a great idea!" Mossclaw mewed. He padded over to Featherclaw and beckoned the two with his tail.

* * *

"Wow, the territory is so big!" Mewed Leopardpaw.

Featherclaw nodded, "Once you know your way around, it won't seem as large."

"Is it all pine trees?" Asked Duskpaw, looking upwards at all of the thick pines hiding the cloudy sky.

Mossclaw tasted the air for prey or danger, then responded, "Mostly. If we head to the ThunderClan border, the pine trees will thin out and become deciduous trees, like those in ThunderClan territory."

"Are we going there now?"

"No. Actually, we're heading away from the border, towards the heart of our territory. I know a good place there where we can find moss." The muddy ground squelched under their paws.

Leopardpaw asked her mentor, "Do you know any ThunderClan cats?"

Featherclaw smiled and replied gently, "Well of course I do. I know cats from every clan! Willowsplash and I always shared tongues with each other at the gatherings and have lots of fun!"

Duskpaw turned to the silver and black warrior, "Does that mean we can be friends with cats in other clans?"

"I'm friends with Willowsplash, during the gatherings, any other time, we're enemies. If your friends with cats in other clans outside of the gathering, it will show weakness. Especially in battle. You can't be going off during a fight and playing around with another cat from the enemy clan." Featherclaw explained to the apprentices.

"Are all of the clans enemies?" Leopardpaw asked.

This time, Mossclaw answered, "Not all of the time. You see, sometimes we need the other clans. Muddystream needs the others all of the time, since he's a Medicine Cat. Like what if it's the middle of leaf-bare, and we all catch greencough, and he's out of Catmint, Chickweed, and Tansy because he used it all up? He'll go to the other Medicine Cats for help."

The apprentices nodded.

"Here we are." The aging grey warrior mewed. In front of them stood a very large and very old pine. Its trunk was wide and its bark thick. Moss grew on the roots, which jutted out of the side of a small hill. Its branches were gnarled and ragged, stretching out in all different directions and were lacking needles.

"This is a very old tree, the oldest in the territory. It was here a very long time before the clans arrived at the lake. Most of the other trees that are here now were not." Mossclaw explained.

The four stared up at it for a while. But then Mossclaw leaped onto the hummock then balanced himself on a root covered in moss that protruded out of it, "Featherclaw, if you would be good enough to come up here and help me show the 'paws how to collect moss?"

"Sure." The tabby she-cat leapt up beside him. Leopardpaw and Duskpaw sat at the base of the hummock since there wasn't enough room on the root.

Mossclaw held up his paw, "Push out your claws as far as they can go, stick them into the moss, then quickly drag your paws toward yourself and the moss should come cleanly off the root." He touched his tail onto Featherclaw's shoulder, "Show them."

She did exactly what Mossclaw had explained. The gray tom flicked his thin tail towards the other side of the tree, "There's another root there with moss, try out what we have shown you."

The two apprentices nodded, "Race you!" Duskpaw mewed and dashed up the hummock. Leopardpaw hissed and followed, but Duskpaw had beaten her onto the root.

"That was unfair!" The spotted apprenticed panted, "You had a head start!"

"_Warriors_ should always be ready for anything!" Her sister sneered, "And besides, you're just jealous that I'm faster!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

The two were interrupted by Featherclaw, who had followed them, "_Warriors _don't argue. They do as their told and collect moss!"

They hung their heads, "We're sorry, Featherclaw." They chorused.

"Yes well, I'm sure you two didn't intend on keeping that up for long. Now, get to collecting moss."

They nodded. Leopardpaw tried using the technique Mossclaw had taught them, but it was proving to be quite the challenge. _This is harder than it looks._ She thought to herself. Her claws tore at the moss, but ended up shredding it. She glanced at her sister, who was trying to get bark covered in moss from the root unstuck from her claws.

"It takes practice." Featherclaw commented at their failed attempts, "Duskpaw, your claws are in too deep, Leopardpaw, yours not deep enough. Watch closely." She carefully stuck her claws into the moss and with a quick, clean jerk of her paw she managed to remove a scrap of moss.

Leopardpaw watched as her sister correctly removed a bit of moss, "Great job, Duskpaw! Let's put that in a pile we can form over here." Featherclaw congratulated.

Leopardpaw was determined to get it this time. She dug her claws into the moss, jerked her paw quickly, and pulled the moss off. There was a bit of dirt and the roots of the moss but at least it wasn't shredded nor had bark stuck to it so she had to be a little bit proud of herself, "Nice!" Featherclaw smiled, "Put it over there where Duskpaw put hers."

Time passed very slowly and Leopardpaw felt that she was out there for at least a moon gathering moss. Her claws were so sore that she could barely walk. Finally, Mossclaw ran over to them, "I think it's about time we take back this moss to the camp, or they'll start worrying and send out a patrol to look for us."

The senior warrior looked at the pile of moss formed at the base of the tree, "Nicely done, you three. I did collect some moss over there, but I also went hunting as well. There was nothing out there though, we must've scared off all the prey."

* * *

The four returned to the camp with the moss. They took it to the elder's den and set it down there. "Now, replace the old moss with the new." Mossclaw ordered and walked off.

Kinkwhisker and Hollyscratch were lying in their nests, obviously not wanting to get up. "I was just settling down for my sunhigh nap! I'm not gonna move and there's no way you're gonna make me!" Kinkwhisker hissed. The two apprentices took a step backwards.

Hollyscratch was sleeping, the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the very loud and irritating snoring told them that, and they both knew that once Hollyscratch was asleep, there was no hope of waking him. Sometimes they doubted that even StarClan could wake him.

Duskpaw leaned close to Leopardpaw, "They should've called him Hollysnore." She whispered in her ear. The spotted apprentice nodded and turned to Featherclaw, who was still behind them.

She shrugged and mewed, "Well, Leopardpaw, why don't you go grab something from the fresh-kill pile and rest up a bit. Afterwards, I'll take you around the territory and maybe even show you how to hunt."

Leopardpaw's eyes brightened, "Okay! Come on, Duskpaw!"

Leopardpaw grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to Duskpaw, "So what do you think of being an apprentice?" She asked.

"It's great! But the only thing we learned to do is collect moss." The black tabby apprentice mewed. She took a bite of the thrush.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we start battle training with the other apprentices!" Leopardpaw said. Duskpaw nodded, her mouth stuffed with thrush meat.

Once finished with their meal, the two ran off to the apprentice's den, "So this is where we're going to stay from now until we're warriors?" Duskpaw mewed.

"Yup, we might as well start making our nests." Leopardpaw said.

Leopardpaw and Duskpaw's nests were place next to each other and were soft with some of the moss they had collected for the elders, and for the first time, they settled down together, away from their mother and in separate nests. Darkpaw and Splashpaw were sleeping and Rustypaw was out hunting with Redfur.

"This is where we will be sleeping!" Duskpaw mewed. Leopardpaw laid down her head and sighed. She felt so independent. It was great! She was so excited to explore the entire territory. She was so excited in fact, that she couldn't sleep however much she wanted to. She tossed and turned so much that she expected to find half her nest in Duskpaw's and the other half in Splashpaw's! She sighed and decided enough was enough, if she couldn't sleep, she'd go outside and maybe Rustypaw would be back.

She padded out of the den and sure enough, Rustypaw was out there, carrying a plump vole in her jaws. The ginger tabby set it down in the fresh-kill pile and walked over to the spotted apprentice.

"Hello, Leopardpaw." She mewed, "Are excited about being an apprentice?"

Leopardpaw nodded, "Yeah, and I can't wait for Featherclaw to show me around the territory!"

"Just wait until you're older, Leopardpaw, you'll get to go on patrols, and fight cats in other clans." She sat down, "ThunderClan's been very defensive these past few moons. Maybe you'll get to start battle training a little earlier incase they'll need you."

Another ginger pelt appeared beside Rustypaw, "Battles are never something to get excited about." Redfur said with a hint of anger in his voice and a flick of his tail, "I don't know what ThunderClan's problem is. But what I do know is that they're getting violent, and if we keep sending Warriors into battle, Muddystream and Shrewpaw won't be able to take care of all the injured patients they'll have. And we can't afford that." He padded off to talk to Screechtail.

Rustypaw rolled her eyes, "I know he can be a pain in the tail, but he's right. I shouldn't be excited about fighting. And neither should you be."

Leopardpaw sighed and nodded. She looked up at the sky. The clouds had finally cleared and she realized how late it was.

"Almost time for the sunset patrol." Rustypaw mewed, "Maybe I'll get lucky and be able to go."

Then, as if on cue a husky yowl sounded throughout the camp, "Poppyshine will lead this sunset's patrol. Take Nettlepatch, Brackenstrike and Splashpaw with you and check the ThunderClan border."

"That was Screechtail." Rustypaw exclaimed, but then she lowered her head, "But I didn't get to go. Mouse dung!"

Leopardpaw watched as the patrol left camp. The fog was thinning so she could see to the edge of the clearing.

Rustypaw had gotten up and padded off, but was soon replaced by Featherclaw. "Ready to get going?" She asked.

Leopardpaw smiled and nodded. They headed off into the fog to explore ShadowClan's dark territory.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The patrol's back!" A yowl sounded throughout the clearing. Leopardpaw and Featherclaw had explored the territory by the RiverClan border as it was getting too dark to continue with the rest of the territory. They didn't get a chance to practice hunting though.

"They're hurt!" Snowbreeze screeched as she ran over to Splashpaw, who was caked in dried blood and limping. Some cuts were still open and bleeding.

"Those ThunderClan fox-hearts!" Jayfire hissed, helping the injured apprentice to the Medicine den.

"What's going on?" Muddystream yowled as he stepped out of his den. Kinkwhisker poked her head out of the elder's den, but Hollyscratch still slept and snored as loud as a badger.

Leopardpaw, Duskpaw and Featherclaw watched in bewilderment as the apprentice collapsed, a bloody mess, onto the floor of the Medicine den. The rest of the clan gathered around the cats who had accompanied Poppyshine on her patrol and the ruddy tabby as well.

Littlestar and Screechtail exchanged glances with each other and the dark tabby deputy gave a brisk nod to his leader. Littlestar rushed up the tree to the branch he addressed his clan from and yowled, "Poppyshine! Please tell us what happened while you were out."

The ruddy she-cat nodded and leapt up next to Littlestar, "ThunderClan accused poor Splashpaw of crossing the border. Which I admit he did, but didn't realize it because he was chasing a vole, then Thornwing, ThunderClan's patrol leader attacked him and tore him apart. I swear she would've killed him if Brackenstrike and Nettlepatch hadn't stepped in to fight."

Worried murmurs spread across the clan. "ThunderClan's gone insane!" Mallowfoot hissed from the crowd. His yowl was met by another, "They've always been more aggressive now that Thornwing is their deputy. I hope Volestar notices that!" It was Icewhisker. Brackenstrike rushed into the Medicine den, almost in tears. Splashpaw was her son. She was followed by Cloudface, his father.

Littlestar blinked his slanted yellow eyes, "I will think about whether or not to bring this up at the gathering. After all, they were following the Warrior Code, but beating an apprentice nearly to the point of death was not something that was necessary." Leaving it at that, he leaped down from the branch and landed gracefully next to Screechtail and beckoned him into his den for a private conversation. They were joined heartbeats later by Muddystream.

Leopardpaw turned to Duskpaw, "Well, after all that happened today, so I think I'm ready to retire to the nest."

* * *

She ran through a lush forest, sweet prey scent filled her nostrils as she ran. She ignored them though, but it was like she was looking for someone. She didn't know who, though. The trees thinned out to grass, then to rock and sand. She skidded to a halt just before she could fall onto the sharp stones. Water lapped gently at her paws, she was at the lake, but the forest she ran through seemed very unfamiliar to her. Plus, they weren't pines, they were deciduous, and it was sort of how she picture ThunderClan territory to look.

A strong, yet warm wind blew from behind and she soon felt the presence of another cat. She looked to her left and saw an unfamiliar grey tabby with glowing, jay blue eyes. He was transparent and his fur reflected the light of an almost half moon. His fur whipped around in the wind. He stared down at her.

"A-Are you a StarClan cat?" Leopardpaw asked in almost a whisper. He smelled strongly of herbs.

He nodded very slowly, "Yes."

"W-Who are you? Why are you here?" The spotted apprentice asked.

The grey tabby's jay eyes looked passed her. She cocked her head slightly and turned it in the direction he was looking. Another cat, a ginger tabby tom with glowing blue eyes stood to her right.

"Flametail…" The grey tabby mewed. The ginger tabby nodded, then turned to his dead gaze to the lake, "Look." Both toms spoke with no emotion in their voice.

Leopardpaw and the grey tabby turned their heads to the lake. The spotted apprentice gasped loudly, her eyes as round as the full moon and ears tucked behind her head as far as they could go. She stood, mouth gaping, as she watched a giant grey-blue leopard and a very dark brown tiger fight each other on the surface of the lake. Roars and screeches echoed through the air, they were so loud that they practically shook the ground.

Blood splattered everywhere, on the lake, the rocks and sand, and even on her. She turned her head to her right. Flametail's face, chest and fore legs were splattered with blood. She turned her head to her left and saw that the grey tabby's pelt was also painted red with blood the mighty cats on the lake were spilling.

She turned to watch the fight again. The tiger had just torn open the leopard's shoulder, a cut so deep it went down to the bone. The leopard sank its teeth into the side of the tiger's face. The giant striped cat screeched in pain and pushed away the leopard. The tiger's eye was eye was bleeding horribly and its fur had been practically stripped off the side of its face.

_I can't take it! It's too horrible! _Leopardpaw turned her head away and covered her ears with her paws. The screeching stopped and Leopardpaw slowly uncovered her ears and even more slowly opened her eyes and turned her head. The tiger and the leopard lay on the surface of the lake. They had both tore each other apart. _Are they even cats anymore? _Leopardpaw asked herself, _They've beaten themselves to a pulp, they might as well be a poultice now._

She suddenly felt someone gingerly touch her left ear, like they didn't mean to.

"Beware the thorn, Leopardpaw." It was the grey tabby.

"You shall know me as Jayfeather."

* * *

Leopardpaw awoke with a start. She looked down at her paws and saw her warm nest under them. She sighed with relief. She lifted her head and saw that there was barely any light, but it was definitely dawn. She knew that Featherclaw was going to get her soon so there was no point in going back to sleep.

It wasn't very long after that Featherclaw had walked into the den and found her apprentice. Leopardpaw stood and stretched until she felt her back and shoulders crack and winced. She shook it off easily though and padded out of the den with Featherclaw, careful not to step on any of her denmates.

"What do you think about exploring the territory then do some hunting, then come back at sunhigh?" The silver tabby she-cat whispered.

"Alright." Leopardpaw nodded. The two turned their heads to see Screechtail come to fetch Darkpaw. The two dipped their heads and saw Redfur following Screechtail.

"Rustypaw, dawn patrol!" He hissed. Rustypaw bounded out of her nest and ran to join the rest of the patrol.

* * *

_Beware the thorn, Leopardpaw. _The spotted apprentice couldn't get Jayfeather's words out of her head. _Does that mean I shouldn't tread on any thorns? _She looked down at the soggy ground. No thorns to be found. She sighed. The morning was cold enough so that she could see her breath.

"Something's on your mind, Leopardpaw." Her thoughts were interrupted by Featherclaw.

"No, there's nothing." Leopardpaw mewed quickly. _Deny everything she says. She might think I'm weird. _

"Yes, there's something. You can tell me. I'm your friend, not just your mentor." Featherclaw mewed.

"I think I scent a vole!" Leopardpaw hissed. She was lucky, there actually was one nearby.

"Okay, so what you want to do is crouch as low as you can go without touching your belly to the ground." Featherclaw whispered. Leopardpaw did this.

"Next, hold you tail level with your backbone, this way, it won't drag the ground and won't make noise." Leopardpaw raised her tail.

"Creep toward your target carefully. Lift your paws and make sure they are dragging. Be carefully to set them down lightly, as your prey can sense the vibrations in the ground when you set your paws down." Featherclaw carefully did as she had explained. Leopardpaw tried to push her dream away and watched as intently as she could.

"When you're close enough to your target, make sure you don't swish your tail, that could alert the prey. Then, pounce!" Featherclaw twitched her tail tip as lightly as she could, signaling Leopardpaw to step forward and make the kill.

Leopardpaw was careful to do things exactly as Featherclaw had explained them. She pounced, but she had aimed wrong and the vole shot off. _I can still catch it!_ She chased after it, running faster than she ever could. It swerved around a tree and Leopardpaw did too, kicking up mud in her wake.

Featherclaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter as she watched her apprenticed chase the prey.

Leopardpaw finally cornered it between the roots of a pine. The vole panted hard as Leopardpaw closed in, lifting a paw and crushing its skull between her claws.

Featherclaw caught up with her apprentice, "Well, that's a nice catch, but that's not how Warriors normally catch prey. Aim more carefully before you pounce. You had enough time."

"Why don't we bury that by the roots and we'll come back for it later."

They returned to the camp, their jaws full with two voles and a frog. They placed them down into the fresh kill pile and Leopardpaw ran off to find Duskpaw.

"I caught a vole!" Leopardpaw boasted as she came across Duskpaw, "It was fun! I chased it around a tree!"

Duskpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Mossclaw told me that's what I _don't _want to do."

"Duskpaw!" Mossclaw called from somewhere on the other side of the camp.

"Coming!" The black tabby yowled back to him.

"Got to go, sorry." She mewed to her sister before taking off.

* * *

A full moon rose in the sky, a ShadowClan prepared to make their journey to the island. It had been a half moon since Leopardpaw had her dream, but it still haunted her thoughts. "Hi, Leopardpaw!" A deeper mew snapped her from her thoughts.

"Oh Darkpaw, hi." He gave her ear a small lick and ran off to find Screechtail. She watched him go. _He likes me. _She figured in her head, _I know he does. But I don't want to end up like Rustypaw. She can't stop mooning over Jayfire. It annoys me so much. But Darkpaw is a handsome tom, maybe if I gave him a cha- _

"Mooning over Darkpaw now, are ya?" Leopardpaw whipped her head around to see her sister stand behind her. The smoky black she-cat walked up to her, "You _like_ Darkpaw!"

"I don't _moon_ over Darkpaw! I would _never_ want to end up like Rustypaw! Just look at her! She's crawling all over Jayfire!" She pointed her tail in the ginger she-cat's direction. She was talking to Jayfire and purring at almost everything he said.

Duskpaw looked Leopardpaw in the eyes, "It's okay, Leopardpaw. I like someone too. Sparrowwhisker's caught my eye."

Leopardpaw sighed, she couldn't picture her sister mooning over any cat, let alone Sparrowwhisker.

Leopardpaw felt the warm ground of RiverClan under paw as she ran with her clan. A refreshing breeze blew from ThunderClan's territory. She looked across the lake and saw many cats from ThunderClan and WindClan making their way to the Island.

The log that acted as a bridge to the Island was covered in moss. But it wasn't the widest log and they had to travel single file across the island. Her paws slipped from under her and she fell onto her belly. She hissed in annoyance and slowly got up to her paws.

Once she got to the Island, she leapt through the undergrowth and stared up at the giant oak tree where the leaders will address the clans. It was huge!

ShadowClan was the first clan to arrive, followed by RiverClan, then WindClan. But where was ThunderClan? She saw them walking to the Island, why weren't they here now?

Finally she caught wind of them and one by one the ThunderClan Warriors poured into the clearing. Most of ShadowClan gave them dirty looks as they separated to go meet cats from the other clans.

"Where's Volestar?" Leopardpaw was startled to find Darkpaw sitting behind her, "He's not here!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Murmurs of anticipation echoed throughout the clearing. Leopardpaw looked around at all the cats. She'd never seen so many before in her life! ShadowClan seemed tiny in comparison to the cats here at the gathering. She searched for Featherclaw among the crowd. And she found her by a lilac and white ThunderClan she-cat.

"Hello." The unfamiliar she-cat said.

"H-Hi." Leopardpaw had to concentrate hard on keeping her fur lying flat as she spoke to this cat.

"Willowsplash, this is my apprentice, Leopardpaw." Featherclaw flicked her tail at the spotted apprentice.

"Hi, Leopardpaw! I'm Willowsplash!" She greeted. There was friendliness in her voice, but Leopardpaw was still nervous to talk. Especially since what happened to Splashpaw a half moon ago.

Featherclaw blinked then gently pushed on her apprentice's shoulder, "Leopardpaw, aren't you going to talk?"

_I don't want to talk to her, she a _ThunderClan _cat! ThunderClan's an evil clan! _Luckily, she was found by Rustypaw, who had given up on trying to share tongues with Jayfire because he kept on trying to ignore her.

"Come on over here, Leopardpaw! I want to introduce you to Breezepaw and Deerpaw! They're friends from RiverClan!" The ginger apprentice flicked her tail in the direction of a silver tabby she-cat and a grey-brown tabby tom.

They sat together and talking about a giant fish when Leopardpaw and Rustypaw walked up to them. "Hey guys." Rustypaw mewed.

"Hi, Rustypaw! Who's this?" The silver tabby she-cat who Leopardpaw could guess was Breezepaw.

"She's my friend, Leopardpaw. She's a new apprentice in ShadowClan. Her and her sister just became apprentices about a half moon ago. He sister's name is Duskpaw, and she's a black tabby. Say hi to her if you see her." Rustypaw mewed.

Leopardpaw remembered what Featherclaw had told her about having friends in other clans. It shows weakness any time besides the gathering. One day she may have to battle a cat she thought she was friends with. So don't get too close to them. Featherclaw had also told her a day before to not tell them much about what happens around camp, as that could give away some of ShadowClan's secrets.

"You should've seen the trout I caught the other day!" Deerpaw boasted, "It was _huge_! Just a little smaller than Leopardpaw!" The spotted apprentice tried to picture a trout about as big as her. _He must be exaggerating to make himself seem like a better hunter._

Featherclaw told her that that is what the other clans do. They exaggerate to make themselves seem stronger and eliminate weakness. She had to be careful.

"How can you ShadowClan cats eat frogs and lizards? It must be so disgusting!" Breezepaw gagged and held up her paw when she took a step forward into a mud puddle.

"How can RiverClan cats eat fish?" Rustypaw copied the silver tabby apprentice's gag.

Leopardpaw look at the tree to see that the leaders were climbing it. A RiverClan warrior stalked up to the group. "The leaders will be speaking soon." He warmed.

"This gathering has begun!" It was Froststar, the RiverClan leader, who spoke. "I will start off." His long, white pelt glowed in the light of the full moon. "RiverClan is thriving. We are grateful for this green-leaf season. It has brought much needed rain to the clans, and less heat, unlike last green-leaf. More rain and less heat mean bountiful prey. I would also like to report that Fallowfur has given birth to two beautiful and healthy kits: Cedarkit and Wrenkit."

All the cats in the gathering began chanting, "Fallowfur! Cedarkit! Wrenkit! Fallowfur! Cedarkit! Wrenkit!"

Froststar waited for the cheering to die down. "I have nothing else to report. Foxstar, if you would like to go next?"

The fox red leader stepped forward, his hazel gaze swept the clearing and paused at the WindClan warriors. They looked eagerly up at their clan leader and waiting for him to begin. "Green-leaf has also been good to us. The rabbits and hares are running well in WindClan territory, our nursery is full, and we have recently chased a fox off of our territory. I would also like to welcome two new apprentices in the clan. Ebonypaw and Ivypaw have a bright future ahead of them."

Once again all of the cats cheered the names of the two new apprentices. "Littlestar, if you would?" Foxstar bowed his head at the ShadowClan leader and stepped aside so that he could address the clan.

"ShadowClan is doing well. We have an abundance of prey running through the forest. Minkshade recently had our kits, Berrykit, Cinderkit and Nightkit." The clans cheered. "Also, we have two new apprentices, Leopardpaw and Duskpaw."

"Leopardpaw! Duskpaw! Leopardpaw! Duskpaw!" Leopardpaw ducked her head as her hears turned hot with embarrassment.

Littlestar looked down at the ThunderClan cats and shot them a nasty glare. "But I would like all clans to know that if there was ever a ShadowClan cat, whoever it may be, attacked and beaten without a good enough reason, you _will_ have to face the consequences." The last part of his sentence came out as a growl.

_So he did bring it up. _Splashpaw still could not come. Shrewpaw was instructed to keep a close eye on him.

He nodded to the next cat, who began to spoke. "It is with a heavy heart, that I inform you all that Volestar could not come tonight. He has come down with an unexplainable ailment and Spidertooth had to stay back to look after him. So, it is my duty as ThunderClan's deputy to take his place until he is well enough to address the clans again. I fear that it may not be long before he joins StarClan."

Warriors around Leopardpaw dipped their heads, and she did the same.

Thornwing glared at the ShadowClan cats, her amber gaze burned Leopardpaw's fur. "I would like to ask Littlestar what he was thinking when he sent one of his apprentices over the border to hunt."

Tension swept through the clearing. "Splashpaw wasn't aware that he crossed the border!" Nettlepatch hissed up to Thornwing. The dark tabby just ignored him. To Leopardpaw's surprise, Littlestar's fur remained flat.

"That was not intended to happen." Littlestar spoke with no emotion, like he normally did.

"Trust ShadowClan to send an apprentice over the border to hunt then deny it at the gathering." A ThunderClan Warrior yowled.

"Really? Was he aware that he had crossed the border?" Thornwing's mew was like shattering ice.

"Not until _you _beat him into mousedust." Littlestar recoiled.

Many voices rang through the Island. Leopardpaw couldn't catch what all of them were saying.

A ThunderClan warrior yowled up to the leaders, "He was breaking the Warrior Code, it's what he deserved!"

"You could've just sent him off with a warning, not claw him half to death!" Cloudface hissed back to the ThunderClan tom.

"That wouldn't get the message across! ThunderClan does not want to be like it's kittypet-soft ancestors!" The tom retaliated.

"Everyone! Remember the truce!" Froststar and Foxstar yowled in unison.

After a few moments everything settled down.

Then Thornwing spoke again, "Let this be a warning to all! Any cat that decides to cross into ThunderClan territory will not leave it unscathed. They will be chased out and attacked until they agree to be so." She turned to Littlestar. "This battle is not yet over!"

A strong wind blew and Leopardpaw looked up into the sky to see that clouds were beginning to cover the moon.

"StarClan has brought this gathering to a stop!" Froststar yowled. "RiverClan has no need to linger here any longer."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Asked Darkpaw.

"Thornwing sure sounded angry." Leopardpaw responded. The smoke tabby tom glanced back at the Island.

Leopardpaw looked back as well to see the ThunderClan warriors jumping off of the log and racing back to their territory.

She suddenly recalled her dream. The tiger and the leopard killing themselves, and also Jayfeather's warning. Everything still haunted her. She tried to replace her thoughts with other thoughts, but the only thing she could think of besides the dream was the gathering, and that was something that nobody wanted to think about right now.

"Leopardpaw?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Darkpaw.

"Yes, what is it?' She asked.

"I've been thinking for a while now… and I've dec…" He trailed off, blinked and turned his head to the smaller apprentice, "I'll tell you later, maybe when we get back to camp." He ran off and caught up with other clanmates.

* * *

"So, how was the gathering?' Duskpaw asked, hopping up to her sister.

"Oh, um, good." She hadn't really thought out what she was going to say to Duskpaw, so she just started winging it.

"The other clans are doing well. But ThunderClan has bees in their brains. Volestar wasn't there, so Thornwing had to come, but she was really angry with ShadowClan, and StarClan had to stop the gathering a little early." Leopardpaw explained.

"Sounds exciting!" Duskpaw mewed, "I wished I hadn't been stuck at the camp. Mossclaw said it needed 'guarding'. What clan is going to attack us when there is a truce?"

Leopardpaw purred with amusement. "Well, ThunderClan might, but without Thornwing to order them around and Volestar extremely sick, I don't think they would."

"Volestar's sick? What does he have?"

"Thornwing said she didn't know. And Spidertooth didn't know. She said that he may be joining StarClan soon."

"But, how many lives does he have left?"

"By the sound of it, one. That's too bad. Skyfall said he was a great leader."

"But no leader's better than Littlestar!"

"Yeah, but still, I'm a little worried about what will happen when Thornwing becomes leader. Who knows what she might do. She almost _killed_ Splashpaw! And she said that she was defending the Warrior Code by doing so! She obviously battle thirsty!"

"You're right."

After repeating those words in her head, something occurred to Leopardpaw, about her dream. She now knew that who Jayfeather was speaking of. The leopard in her dream represented her! And the tiger in her dream… represented Thornwing!


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Should I tell Muddystream or Shrewpaw? Maybe… but what would they think of me? I know it's the right thing to do, but, what if it gets around to the whole clan? I don't want to be treated differently because StarClan warned _me _about something and not them. I'll tell Duskpaw about it._

Leopardpaw padded up to her sister. "Duskpaw, there's something I need to talk to you about, in private."

"What?" The black tabby asked.

"Why don't we go to the dirtplace and talk?" The spotted apprentice suggested.

Duskpaw nodded and followed her sister.

"Around a half moon ago, I had this really weird dream." Leopardpaw started.

"Every cat has weird dreams, Leopardpaw." Duskpaw pointed out.

"I know, but this one was… different. I think it came from StarClan." Leopardpaw mewed.

"Are you serious?" Duskpaw's eyes were wide, "Are you going to tell Muddystream?"

"Should I?"

"I think you should, I mean, what if ShadowClan's in great danger?"

"But why would StarClan send it to me and not Muddystream?"

"Maybe you have a destiny that's different than the rest of your clans?"

"I don't know. I can't be _that _important, Duskpaw."

Duskpaw leaned forward and gave Leopardpaw's cheek a small lick, "Never say that! You're very important to me! I'm your sister! I can't live without you!"

Leopardpaw blinked and her ears drooped slightly. "You're not going to let me go without agreeing to tell Muddystream about my dream, aren't you?"

The black tabby shook her head. Leopardpaw sighed, "Fine, let's go and get it over with then."

The two stood and Duskpaw walked beside her sister as they padded to the Medicine Den. "What am I going to say to him?" Leopardpaw asked, though it came out more as a moan.

"Just tell him what your dream was about." Duskpaw mewed. They came up to the Medicine Den and Duskpaw shoved Leopardpaw forward. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

"Was there something you needed, Leopardpaw?" A deep rumble sounded throughout the den and Muddystream stepped from the shadows.

"Um… I- uh… I had a dream." Muddystream blinked. "From StarClan."

The brown Medicine Cat cocked his head, "Go on…"

The two were interrupted by a younger voice, "Hey Muddystream, I sorted the poppy seeds and the yarrow for you. They were all in a jumbled heap. Must've been those kits again." A bracken colored tabby stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank you, Shrewpaw, but I'm talking to Leopardpaw. Please, could you be so good as to not bother us for a while." Muddystream shooed his apprentice away with his paw and Shrewpaw obeyed without question.

"Okay, so what was your dream about, Leopardpaw?" The brown Medicine Cat asked.

Leopardpaw described her dream with vivid description. She explained everything that went on in it, the tiger and the leopard, meeting Flametail, and finally, Jayfeather's warning.

"Hmm, I've heard of Jayfeather. He was ThunderClan's Medicine Cat long ago. He was also blind. Nobody can forget a blind Medicine Cat." Muddystream mewed.

"How could he manage if he was blind? I would never be able to walk around with no sight!" Leopardpaw exclaimed.

"There is no live cat who could tell you for sure. But let's get back to your dream and stop talking about blind Medicine Cats in the past. By the sounds of, you may have been sent a very important message from StarClan." Muddystream said.

Leopardpaw nodded.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Muddystream mewed quietly. He looked over the apprentice's shoulder and growled at Duskpaw to run off.

"The clan will be sleeping now, we can leave the camp and talk in the forest. I need to collect more blackberry leaves anyway."

* * *

"When I went to the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan last half moon, they warned me about the Thorn. I knew right away who that was. It was Thornwing. Thornwing is a force to be reckoned with. She is a very strong fighter and seems to be battle hungry. Volestar must know this. But there must be a weakness we can exploit. Volestar was a very smart leader, he must know what Thornwing's flaws are because he chose her as deputy." Muddystream explained.

Leopardpaw nodded, "So, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that we should travel to ThunderClan's camp and talk to Volestar himself." Muddystream mewed.

"But, with Thornwing in charge, it would be suicide!" Leopardpaw exclaimed.

"StarClan sent that sign not just to warn us of what will happen, Leopardpaw. They also brought up _you._"

Leopardpaw cocked her head. "Me? Why me? I'm just an apprentice!"

"We'll get to that later, right now, we're discussing what we need to do. They brought up you. They said that you would be able to save ThunderClan from Thornwing's rule. This means that we can afford to take risks. We at least need to warn Volestar that his deputy is dangerous, for now. StarClan told me he only had a half moon left from today."

Leopardpaw gasped. She didn't realize how little time Volestar had left. Once he was gone, who knows what Thornwing will do!

"Here we are. I'll pick the black berry leaves, and we'll take them back to camp." Muddystream instructed.

As he did so, Leopardpaw began to think. _I'm just an apprentice. I can't take down a trained Warrior. I stand no chance, did StarClan send me to my death? _She shook the thought from her head. _No, StarClan would never do that. They would pick a stronger cat to fight her. _

"Alright, I have enough to last me through leaf-fall. After that, I don't think too many bees will be buzzing around." He picked up a few and Leopardpaw picked up a few. As they walked back to camp, Leopardpaw smelled a strange scent writhe around her and enter her nostrils.

She looked up to see a cat in the trees. A grey tabby with lifeless, glowing blue eyes. She stopped and felt her eyes grow as wide as the full moon. Her mouth gaped and the blackberry leaves fell out of her mouth. Then she realized that stars danced at the cat's feet. _It must be Jayfeather._

"What are you looking at?" Muddystream asked, turning to the apprentice.

"I thought I saw a StarClan cat." She mewed, picking up the leaves.

"Maybe they're trying to tell us something." Muddystream's voice was muffled by the leaves.

"Maybe."

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the ThunderClan camp and request to see Volestar in private. As for tonight, we'll both try to dream of StarClan. Is that clear?" The two started walking again.

Leopardpaw nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll try my hardest to dream of StarClan tonight."

"Good. Let's hurry back, Shrewpaw will be wondering where I am."

* * *

In her nest, Leopardpaw tossed and turned as she waited for sleep to come. Her foot landed in Duskpaw's face. The black tabby apprentice growled and shoved it away, but luckily didn't wake up. The spotted apprentice accidently flung as piece of bracken into Rustypaw's nest. The red tabby just curled up around it.

Once she decided that sleep would never come and she should just lie there, the scent she had smelled in the forest suddenly writhed around her once more. _"Sleep will come, little one, if you just allow yourself to lay still."_

Leopardpaw's ears pricked. She recognized his voice, but she didn't know where she had heard it before. But sure enough, getting comfortable and laying in one place, sleep came.

There was a battle all around her, scents of blood, her clanmates and the other clans invaded her nose. Battle cries, shrieks of pain and yowls of anger shredded her ears. Clueless, she looked around, she saw Littlestar battling a few ThunderClan warriors, Rustypaw taking on a ThunderClan apprentice. The smell of death suddenly entered the air. Panicked, Leopardpaw tried to run back to camp, but some invisible rock… or something… stopped her from leaving the battlefield.

She suddenly saw two more cats. She recognized them, Froststar, and Foxstar. More warriors from WindClan and RiverClan entered the field. Suddenly, everything melted away into moorland. Scents of WindClan entered her nose. She looked around, cats were sleeping outside! She must be in the WindClan camp. Standing on a large rock in the center of the camp was none other than Foxstar. His pelt was glowing in the full moon. He looked in Leopardpaw's direction. Leopardpaw shrank back. She didn't want to get caught. But it seemed as though he was seeing right through her.

The camp soon melted away into a thicket of reeds, brambles small trees and other things. Leopardpaw saw a white figure lying on a nest, his yellow gaze fixed on his paws. He sighed and laid his head down. It was Froststar! She was in Froststar's den! Why was she here? He obviously couldn't see her, as he would've said something.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in Leopardpaw's head, "Seek them out." Voices repeating what it said overlapped in her head until she couldn't take it anymore. She stretched her neck, leaned back and screamed at the top of her lungs.

She snapped awake, breathing hard and shredding her nest with her thorn sharp claws. Blood pounded in her ears and she tried to cover them with her paws. The voice still seemed to echo in her head. _Seek them out. _She sighed and tried to fall asleep again. _It was just a dream. _She told herself. _Dreams can't hurt anybody. _Then she remembered the nursery tales about Warriors training in the Dark Forest in their dreams and most of the time wake up injured. _Or maybe they can._


	8. Important Update!

Hello everyone, this is not a chapter update, but an important message. Due to my being inactive (mostly because of huge projects at school and major tests before the semester ends) I am going to take down this story and repost it when I'm finished with it. It will be easier on me that way because there won't be as much pressure to keep people reading it. I hope you all understand and I'll repost the story as soon as I'm finished with it and then hopefully start on my next story. Until then, see you guys later!


End file.
